kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Jiggle
Jiggle, also known as a 'Red Clown' is a minor character from '''THE QUEEN '''series that debuted in THE QUEEN - Part 2. Not much is known about him. His current status is unknown, but he is assumed to be deceased as of the events of THE QUEEN - Part 8. Appearance Jiggle resembles a clown or jester. His costume consists of long black boots that just reach the knees, and and black and crimson pants. He wears a long sleeved red shirt with patches of yellow attached to the rims of his shirt and shoulders. The shirt also consists of a gold to yellow symbol that covers his chest. His collar consists of a white and blue striped collar that covers every area of the neck. His hairstyle is divided into two, with slightly symmetrical hairstyles on each side of the head. Anywhere else on his head is shaved. He covers his nose with a red, round nose that is commonly found in clowns or jesters. It is shown that he wears white makeup that covers the whole head. He also wears black gloves. His face is never shown, leaving viewers to find out his current emotion in his chat. Story Jiggle debuted in THE QUEEN - Part 2, appearing at the banquet while gifting the new queen with a Valkyrie helmet and an Ice Dagger. He is thought to be mysterious and know of powers unidentifiable to normal humans. He later asked the new queen to dance, but the queen didn't want to dance with him. The queen wanted to dance with the king, but to her surprise she had found Bianca "entertaining" him. She demanded him to tell her who she was as he started telling her that she had been company to the king ever since the former queen had passed away. She angrily sent him away, not appearing later in the series. He makes his last and final appearance in THE QUEEN - Part 6, helping explain to the queen what the Immortality Necklace was and what powers it holds in it. He was later kicked by the queen, being the last time he was shown on-screen. It is unknown if he survived the downfall of the castle in THE QUEEN - Part 8, but the chances were that he was deleted from existence, as everything from the kingdom started fading and breaking apart when bacon set the map free. Personality Jiggle is thought to be mischievous, stealthy and knowledgeable of sources of magic. His mischievous side comes from quotes such as "you'll find out when you use it" shows that gifts he give may have a bad side to them. He is shown to be stealthy as he was able to steal the ice dagger, a prised possession that The Snow Queen would kill for. His knowledge of magic is unknown, and he is thought to have grown a life surrounding of magic. Trivia * Although the kingdom's era is set around the medieval or renaissance days, he resembles a modern clown instead of a jester. * He shows no gestures as his face is never seen. * He is able to giggle multiple times at once as shown when he gifted the queen with the Ice Dagger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:THE QUEEN